


A Lesson Learned

by xzipsx



Category: Gackt - Fandom, T.M.Revolution
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzipsx/pseuds/xzipsx





	A Lesson Learned

The door of the private home gym room flew open and two muscular men walked inside. The smaller built but taller of the two went on about his workout regimen as the other simply listened.

  
"I can't believe you haven't tried the hell ball workout at least once. We can try it out now that your here."

  
The shorter but more built of the two quickly rejected the offer. "Oh no I can't. My trainer suggests I stick to the usual for now."  
"Nishikawa, you're missing out you know. I know you could definitely benefit from it."  
"I'm sure you think I could Gackt but no not today." Nishikawa chimed in annoyance as he patted his taller host on his arm.

  
After the two stretched, Gackt pointed at a nearby handle bar on a pull up station in front of a mirror. "We'll start there" He commanded. They walked over to the station and Gackt waved his hand to it. "Guests first, I insist~" he chirped as he smiled at Nishikawa. Nishikawa walked under the bar and jumped up, grabbing the bar with both hands as he was in the air. Nishikawa pulled up and lowered himself several times, his arms and back wing muscles flexing with each lift.

  
As Nishikawa lifted himself and whispered his reps to himself he suddenly felt two hands slide along his sides and grab at his pecs. "What?" He confusingly muttered, losing count. He looked down to see Gackt's hands squeezing his chest. "Again?" He asked.

  
"You can't wear such an open top and expect me not to feel teased." Gackt whispered happily to Nishikawa as he squeezed away.

  
"You like how that feels hm~?" Nishikawa teased as he looked Gackt in the face through the mirror in front of him with a smirk and teasing face. He licked his face and squinted his eyes.  
"Of course. They're so fir- uh!" Gackt let go and backed away as Nishikawa's foot pushed against his dick.

  
Nishikawa jumped down from the handlebar, grabbed a nearby towel, and gave Gackt a look as he stepped aside. He spotted a heavy box and began to push it over to the station with his legs.  
"Going to take a break and admire my technique?" Gackt said confidently as he stepped up and then made a kissy face at Nishikawa.

  
"Yes I'm dying to see it." Nishikawa replied sarcastically as he waved to the station, inviting Gackt to proceed with his turn.  
Gackt turned away and faced the station as he heard Nishikawa pushing the box some more. He grabbed the handlebar, his hands together directly in front of his face, and started his pull-ups as he counted in his head. "This is how you should do it. You'll feel sorer. Sore is good." He instructed to Nishikawa who had stopped pushing the box by now.

  
As Gackt continued he suddenly felt the soft texture of a towel touch his wrists. He looked up to see Nishikawa's hands quickly tying his hands to the handlebar. "What are you- ow!" Gackt winced as Nishikawa pulled the towel and tightened the knot. A feeling of nervousness suddenly washed over him and tried tugging at the rope to no avail.

  
"Trying to pull free? Are you even trying? I didn't realize you were that weak." Nishikawa mocked as he ran his hands over Gackt's arms, giving him a soft tickle. "And you wanted me to admire your strength." He chuckled.  
"Nishikawa this is a fun joke but let's stop-." Gackt replied, sounding inconvenienced.

  
"Shh!" Nishikawa pushed Gackt's jaw up and then squeezed his cheeks. "Not until I'm done with you~" Nishikawa moved Gackt's head over a bit and started to kiss and bite at his neck. Gackt let out a soft moan despite his best effort to hold it in. Nishikawa moved his hands under Gackt's shirt and onto his pecs, giving them both a very firm squeeze as he looked for the nipples, causing Gackt to moan a bit louder than before. "Now look who's doing the teasing~" Nishikawa chirped excitedly.

  
Upon finally finding the nipples, Nishikawa began twisting them quickly left and right, causing Gackt to begin to start breathing heavily. "I can't believe it, hard already? I didn't think you'd give in so quickly." Nishikawa said surprised as he looked down to see Gackt's erect cock. "Should I rub it?" He asked.

  
"Y-yes..." Gackt replied between breaths.

  
"Mm... but I'm not ready yet~" Nishikawa teasingly replied as he quickly broke away to take off his shirt. He pulled down his pants and then Gackt's shorts down enough for their dicks and asses to pop out. He pressed up against Gackt, his chest pushing against the back and his dick up against Gackt's ass. He put his hands under the shirt again and started to play with the nipples again, this time quickly tapping at and moving them in a circular motion.  
"C'mon... if you're going to... then do it..." Gackt said as snarkily as he could, still trying to catch his breath.

  
"You know that won't work as well as you would like it to with such a weak and cute face as that." Nishikawa mocked and then chuckled at him as he petted his cheek with one hand. He moved the same hand down to Gackt's midsection and began to rub it and his side slowly as he moved his own body slowly against Gackt's backside and kissed his neck again.

  
"Come... on... please..." Gackt said weakly and desperately.  
"Beg to me. Tell Senpai you love him~" Nishikawa whispered softly in his ear.

  
"I...love...you..." Gackt muttered weakly.

  
"Love who?" Nishikawa questioned.

  
"I-I Love you Senpai..." Gackt said with what little strength he had left.

  
"Good boy~" Nishikawa praised as he petted Gackt's cheek again. He spread Gackt's ass cheeks apart and then pressed his dick into his asshole, making Gackt cry out. His hips clapped against the ass cheeks as he thrust into him as hard as he could. He grabbed Gackt's dick and started to rub it quickly. Gackt moaned loudly with relief and pleasure. As the pleasure reached the very peak he whined and cum shot out from his dick.

  
Nishikawa pulled out and gave his dick a quick rub, having an orgasm and cumming on Gackt's back and his hand. He licked the cum from his hand, untied Gackt, and used the towel to wipe his hand. Gackt dropped to the floor, exhausted. Nishikawa wiped his cum off of Gackt's back with the towel and petted his head as he said "Don't touch me without my permission again~"


End file.
